


The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug

by KatarinaSofia



Series: The Hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatarinaSofia/pseuds/KatarinaSofia
Summary: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield and Kenzi have made it the The Great Rock, now they must journey through the Greenwood to make it to the Lonely Mountain in time. Along the way Kenzi and Fíli must come to terms with their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the reviews and Kudos from the first part of the story! Makes me fell good! One of the reviews, though I'm not sure if it was on here or FF.net made not that there are quite a few stories similar to this one. Well, no shit! It's either made a new character from Middle Earth or throw one in from our universe. Anywho, please read and review and leave some Kudos! :-)

**A/N: Here is the second installment in the series! Please remember to review at the end of the Chapter and let me know what you think! I will try to get the posted as fast as I can! Until then! ~Kat**

 

* * *

 

            The group finally made it to the bottom of the Great Rock. Just as Thorin had said, they made camp for the night. Bombur and Bofur started collecting wood around the area to start a fire. Thorin stood off by himself looking at the surrounding area.

            “It’s more than three days to the nearest town,” he said to Gandalf. “And that is if we are lucky.”

            “Not necessarily,” was all Gandalf replied.

            Once the fire was going, Kili and his small group came back with some small rabbits and squirrels that were skinned and cooked up for them to eat. Kenzi only picked at her food, not really hungry.

            “You should eat, love,” said Fili sitting down beside her.

            “I’m not hungry,” she said.

            “Even still, you need to eat to keep up strength,” said Fili handing her the stick back.

            Kenzi eyed the small rabbit on the stick before taking a bite out of it. She’s had better food while on the journey so far, but with all of their supplies, and spices, gone this meal had no flavor to it at all. When she had eaten half of the rabbit she set the stick aside. Fili was mollified for the moment, but hoping she would finish it before they went down for the night. Gloin had first watch for the night, so he was guaranteed a few hours of sleep before he had to take over the watch.

            “Come on, love,” said Fili. “Let’s try and get some sleep.”

            Kenzi nodded her head and lay back on the ground. Fili made sure she was the closest one to the fire before lying down behind her, protecting her from anything in the wild. Kenzi sighed as she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Sleep did not come. She watched as the fire danced through the night, Gloin keeping it going. She could hear Fili’s calm, even breaths as he slept. She watched Gloin wake Bofur for his watch before he settled down for the night as well.

            Kenzi carefully shifted until she had turned over and was face to face with Fili. He had such a calm and carefree look about him when he was asleep. As she was watching him sleep, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him.

            “What is it, love?” he asked quietly, as not to wake anyone else.

            “I couldn’t sleep,” she said.

            “Is that all? You look conflicted,” he murmured, moving some hair out of her face.

            “I was just thinking back to what you said to me,” she said. “About being your One.”

            “And?” he asked.

            “Well, I was just thinking back to what I told you,” she whispered. “Do you remember what I said?”

            “Aye, you told me you had strong feelings for me, but were unsure what they were,” he said. “What brought all this up?”

            “Well, I was thinking on the flight to Carrock and the climb down the Great Rock,” she said shifting closer to him. “That I think I might be falling in love with you.”

The last part was barely above a whisper and Fili almost missed what she had said. He laid there and stared at her for a few moments before saying or doing anything.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Kenzi didn’t verbally answer him. She nodded her head slightly in answer. Fili smiled and pulled her closer to him. He brushed the hair from her face again and pulled her in for a kiss. It was only supposed to be a chaste kiss. A simple peck on the lips and then he would pull back and convince her to sleep. That was derailed when she lifted her hand to his face and ran her fingernails along his jaw and the short beard he had growing there. Her hand inched up and back into his hair gripping it and pulling him closer, still. Fili’s own hand slipped from the side of her face to her neck and tangled in the hair at the base of her head. Kenzi gasped quietly as his fingers tangled in her hair. Fili took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He shifted to where he was partially lying on top of her, his knee pressed between her thighs against her warm center. Kenzi’s body took over and she arched up against his knee. Fili pulled away, breathing hard and rested his forehead on her shoulder, next to her neck.

“We need to stop, love,” he whispered in her ear. “Because if we don’t, I’ll be breaking every courting custom we have and I’ll take you as my wife surrounded but the rest of the Company.”

Kenzi groaned and removed her hands from his hair. His braids were slightly messed up, but it looked like he didn’t care. Fili pulled back from her and quickly rolled over. He groaned as he tried to adjust himself before he embarrassed the both of them. Before either one of them could say something Bofur was crouching down beside them.

            “Your turn, lad,” he said to Fili.

            Fili nodded his head as Bofur stood and walked back to his spot to sleep. “Sleep, lass. We’ll talk more in the morning,” he whispered. He kissed her one last time before walking over by the fire to take the watch for the rest of the night.

            Kenzi sighed as she rolled over and watched Fili through the fire. She yawned and closed her eyes, sleep finally taking her.

 

* * *

 

            The dwarves moving around the next morning woke Kenzi. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the sun was just starting to rise. She stretched her body before she sat up and dusted herself off. Fili smiled at her as he talked with his brother. She smiled back and was going to head over to talk to him when they all heard a howling in the distance.

            “We must move, and quickly. Bilbo, go up and look and see how far off they are. See what kind of chance we have,” said Thorin, addressing the whole Company.

            Bilbo nodded reluctantly and made his way up the Great Rock again. He was gone for only a few minutes, but it gave Kenzi enough time to make her way over to Fili. Fili smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before anyone saw. Well, Balin saw, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Not now at least. Right now they had bigger problems to deal with.

            “How close is the pack?” asked Thorin as Bilbo made his way down the rock.

            “Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that’s not the worst of it,” said Bilbo coming to a stop in the center of the group.

            “Have the wargs picked up out scent?” asked Dwalin.

            “Not yet. But they will do,” said Bilbo. “But we have another problem.”

            “Did they see you?” asked Gandalf. “They saw you.”

            “No, that’s not it,” said Bilbo.

            “See, what did I tell you,” said Gandalf. “Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.”

            The group chattered an agreement at the statement. Kenzi’s head was starting to hurt her. Since leaving Rivendell she’s had few instances where her head was giving her problems. The first real issue was when they were first captured by the Goblins, then again when Gandalf arrived to save them. But it seems that now the pains were getting, well, more painful. She scrunched up her face as she rubbed the back of her head. Fili frowned as he watched her.

            “What is it, lass?” he asked.

            “My head, it hurts,” she said. “More so than it did when we first started this journey. Something is going to happen.”

            “Will you listen? Will you just listen,” said Bilbo getting everyone’s attention. “I’m trying to tell you there is something else out there.”

            “What form did it take?” asked Gandalf.

            Kenzi at this point was sitting on the ground at Fili’s feet. Oin had come over to her to check on her at this point. Balin’s attention was split between the conversation with Bilbo and watching Kenzi.

            “Bear,” she whispered. “It’s a bear.”

            “Like a bear?” asked Gandalf eying Kenzi out of the corner of his eye. Aside from Oin and Fili, he seemed to be the only one to have heard her.

            “Ye-- yes, but bigger,” said Bilbo. “Much bigger.

            “Kenzi, love, what’s going on? What bear?” asked Fili, squatting down beside her.

            “You knew about this beast?” asked Bofur. “I say we double back.”

            “And be run down by a pack of Orcs?” asked Thorin.

            “There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge,” said Gandalf turning towards the group again. It was then that he saw Kenzi sitting on the ground clutching her head.

            “Who’s house? Are they friend or foe?” asked Thorin.

            “Neither,” said Gandalf. “He will help us or he will kill us,” said Gandalf.

            “What choice do we have?” asked Thorin.

            There was a loud roar in the distance, but much closer than the wargs. Kenzi gripped her head tighter until the roaring stopped.

            “None,” said Gandalf.

            Fili helped Kenzi to her feet as the group started to head out, almost at a run. “Come on, love. Time to go.”

            Kenzi nodded her head and stood up and allowed Fili to practically drag her along as they ran. The company ran for hours. The sun slowly rose and started its cycle for the day. The wargs had finally picked up the scent of the Dwarves but were still far enough away that the Company had a chance of making it to safety. As they ran through a wood, they heard the roar of the bear again. Gandalf urged them to run faster.

            “To the house! Quickly, run!” shouted Gandalf as they made their way from the wood.

            Bombur was starting to outrun everyone in the group, heading towards the front to get away from the roaring.

            “Come on, get inside!” said Gandalf ushering everyone though a large gate.

            Fili and Kili were the first ones to get to the door. As everyone collected around them they forced the large door open. Kenzi turned around and saw that the bear was out of the woods as well and barreling right towards them. They finally for the door open and it took the whole company to force the bear’s face from between the door and close it and lock it.

            “What is that?” asked Nori once the board was in place.

            “That is our host,” said Gandalf. “His name is Beorn. And he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he’s a huge black bear. Other times he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of Dwarves.”

            “He’s leaving,” said Nori.

            “Come away from there,” said Dori pulling his brother from the door. “It’s not natural. None of it. It’s obvious he under some dark spell.”

            “Don’t be a fool, he’s under no enchantment but his own,” said Gandalf.

            “We will be fine,” said Kenzi from the floor next to the door. She was out of breath from the run and holding her head. “He will be back in the morning and all will be fine.” Her words were coming out slowly and suddenly she fell over, eyes closed.

            Fili rushed to her side, Oin on the other side of her, to check on her.

            “She’s just passed out, lad. All she needs is some rest,” said Oin.

            Gandalf nodded his head. “All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You’ll be safe here tonight,” he said looking around at the group. “I hope,” he added more to himself than anyone else.

            Fili picked Kenzi up and carried her away from the door. The rest of the company had started to collapse in the hay around them. He carried her over to a corner and laid her down. He removed her sword from her waist and laid it next to her. He was fixing to lay down himself when Balin walked over to him.

            “A word?” he said.

            Fili looked over at Kenzi.

            “She’ll be fine lad,” said Balin. “We won’t be far.”

            Fili nodded his head and followed the older Dwarf just to the other side of the pillar. He could still see Kenzi but they were concealed from the rest of the company for the most part.

            “What is it, Master Balin?” asked Fili.

            “I was just wondering what was going on with you and the young girl?” asked Balin. “I’ve noticed that you’ve taken a great interest in her and she in you.”

            “It’s nothing you need worry about,” said Fili, still watching Kenzi.

            “That is true,” said Balin. “But what does Thorin think about all of this?”

            “Uncle has made it clear that he is not happy,” said Fili. “But I’ll not turn away from my One for anything.”

            “Are you sure?” asked Balin. “Not everyone finds their One.”

            “I know it’s her,” said Fili. “My father told me how he knew my mother was his One. He said it is a feeling like no other and that you will just know. Nothing else will matter but her. And that is how I feel for Kenzi. Her safety and comfort matter more to me than Erebor. I would gladly return to Ered Luin with her than live in The Mountain without her.”

            Balin stared at the young Dwarf. This was a surprise to him. He knew what it felt like to meet his one. He also knew what it felt like to lose them as well.

            “And the crown? Would you turn it down to stay with her?” asked Balin.

            “I would gladly give it up if it meant I could stay with her,” answered Fili. “If you don’t mind, I would like to get some sleep.”

            Balin nodded his head and bade him good night. He turned and went to find a place for himself when Thorin walked over.

            “And what was that about?” asked Thorin.

            “He told me he found his One,” said Balin. “And that he would give up the crown to be with her. And I believe it. He told me how he felt for her, and I truly believe he has found his One.”

            “She will not be accepted,” said Thorin.

            “That may be true, but that has not deterred him from loving her,” said Balin. “Kili may become the Crown Prince before this journey is over with. Whether you like it or not.”

            Thorin watched as his nephew lay down next to the unconscious Kenzi and pulled her close. This was the first time since Rivendell that they were relatively safe and he could sleep easily with her by his side. Thorin shook his head and bedded down for the night as well. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

            Kenzi woke the next morning very warm. She wondered if she was lying right next to the fire. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Fili. They were lying in a pile of hay. She took in her other surroundings and the events of the day before came back to her. As she shifted to her side, Fili opened his eyes. He stared at her sleepily.

            “Morning, love,” he whispered.

            “Morning,” she said. “What happened yesterday? I barely remember it.”

            “You gave me quite a scare,” said Fili. “Once we got here, to the house, you said something about our host the Bear-man and then you went unconscious. You slept the rest of the night away.”

            Kenzi nodded her head, but she knew something else must have happened. She just had this feeling. “What else happened while I was taking my nap?”

            “What makes you think something else happened?” asked Fili.

            “Call it women’s intuition,” she said with a smile. “And the fact that you asked that question tells me something else happened? Was it Thorin?”

            “No, lass, it was Balin,” said Fili. “He’s noticed I’ve taken a liking to you, is all.”

            “And was does he think about that?” asked Kenzi.

            “I think he understands more than Uncle does,” said Fili. “Balin is one of the lucky ones to have met their One. But Balin has also lost his One as well.”

            “What happened to her?” asked Kenzi.

            “She didn’t survive the trip from Erebor to the Blue Mountains,” said Fili. “Mother said that he was heartbroken. He didn’t want to continue on without her.”

            “That’s so sad,” said Kenzi.

            “Aye, I saw how Mother was after Father died,” said Fili. “I was worried she would die as well, but she is made of tougher stuff.”

            Kenzi smiled as she watched Fili remember something. “Fili, I want you to promise me something,” she said after a moment.

            “What’s that, love?” he asked.

            “I know Thorin is not happy about us,” she said. “And Balin may understand, but he may not be able to sway the way Thorin thinks. Don’t give up your future for me. You are the Crown Prince, if Thorin doesn’t make it through this journey, _you_ will be King Under the Mountain. Don’t turn that down for me.”

            Fili watched her for a moment and sighed before he answered. “I cannot make that promise,” he said. “I will gladly hand the title over to Kili. I will spend the rest of our days together and be poor and happy then be a King.”

            Kenzi shook her head, but smiled none the less.

            “I want to give you something,” said Fili. He turned over and started digging in the small bag beside them. It was one of the few things that made it out of Goblin-town when everything else was lost. After a moment or two he rolled over to face her again. In his hand was a small blue bead.

            “What is it?” she asked.

            “It is the bead of my house,” he said. “This says that I am part of the Line of Durin. Part of the royal family.”

            “Why are you giving it to me?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you be wearing it?”

            “Aye, I probably should, but I didn’t think it necessary out here on this journey. I took it out shortly before we began,” said Fili. “But I do not have a courting bead with me for obvious reasons.”

            “A courting bead?” asked Kenzi still staring at the blue bead in his hand.

            “Aye, it shows that there is someone interested in your hand in marriage and you have agreed to the courtship,” said Fili. “It usually ends in a wedding and new beads being placed in your hair, but there have been times where that hasn’t happened.”

            “How often has it not ended in a wedding?” asked Kenzi.

            “Uh…once, I think?” said Fili with a smile. “The Dwarrow was killed before they could get married.”

            Kenzi raised her eyebrow at him.

            “Do you accept my courtship?” asked Fili. “Because I plan to marry you when we reclaim The Mountain.”

            “And if I say no?’ she asked.

            “Then I will bother you until you change your mind,” smiled Fili. “I will shower you with lavish gifts. Fine silks and jewelry made from the forges within The Mountain. Because I will not stop asking you or loving you until the day I die. So, what do you say?”

            “Okay,” she whispered.

            Fili smiled at her answer. “Sit up for me, lass,” he said.

            Kenzi nodded her head and sat up. Fili moved around behind her and pulled her hair from the leather strap holding it back from her face. Kenzi closed her eyes as he started to weave a small braid into the right side of her hair. It was very soothing; the gentle tugs and pulls as he weaved the bead into the braid. When he was done he tied her hair back again and moved to face her.

            “Now everyone will know,” he said. “There will be no hiding it, especially with the Company.” Kenzi nodded her head and leaned over to kiss him. “Come now, the rest of the company is starting to wake up. And I believe I smell breakfast.”

            Kenzi was going to protest but her stomach growled and food won out. They slowly made their way to the overly large table where the rest of the company was sitting. Beorn was awake and serving drinks while everyone started eating. Fili helped Kenzi up onto the bench before pulling himself up. Beorn set two cups down in front of them and filled them with fresh milk. Kenzi smiled at him before she started to fill her plate with food. Thorin was off to the side, not eating, or talking. He was watching their host. It wasn’t until Kenzi turn to say something to Fili that he noticed the bead in her hair.

            “It seems that young Miss Kenzi has some new jewelry,” said Thorin.

            The conversation at the table came to a sudden halt. Kenzi’s face had gone red, but no one was certain if it was out of embarrassment or rage. Fili was watching her out of the corner of his eye while he stared at his Uncle.

            “Would you care to explain that?” asked Thorin.

            Kili looked around his brother to stare at Kenzi. She turned her head at the movement and Kili saw the blue bead in her hair. He smiled at her before he went back to eating his breakfast.

            “It is my bead,” Fili finally answered.

            “And what does _this_ bead mean?” asked Thorin barely concealing his anger.

            “Until I can get a true courting bead, I’m using my House bead,” said Fili, not wavering under the stare from his Uncle. “Kenzi is my One and has agreed to the courtship.”

            “Well I’ll be buggered,” said Bofur.

            “She won’t be accepted,” said Thorin. “She’ll not be Queen.”

            “Then we will travel back to the Blue Mountains after Erebor has been secured,” said Fili. “I have already made my decision. I will pass the title of Crown Prince to Kili and take my leave of The Lonely Mountain.”

            “And if I refuse to accept that?” asked Thorin.

            “You will have no choice,” said Fili

            “Before this turns into a physical fight, can we get back to the reason we are here?” said Kenzi. “We were being hunted by Orcs and are currently attempting to get to The Lonely Mountain.”

            “She is right,” said Beorn. “Tell me, Oakenshield, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

            “You know of Azog?” asked Thorin, dropping the argument for the time being. “How?”

            “My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north,” said Beorn. “The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”

            “There are others like you?” asked Bilbo.

            “Once there were many,” said Beorn.

            “And now?” this time it was Kenzi who asked.

            “Now, little one, now there is only one,” said Beorn. “You need to reach the mountains before the last days of autumn.”

            “Before Durin’s Day falls, yes,” said Gandalf.

            “You are running out of time,” said Beorn.

            “Which is why we must go through Mirkwood,” said Gandalf.

            “A darkness lies upon that forest,” said Beorn. “Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

            “We will take the Elven Road,” assured Gandalf. “That path is still safe.”

            “ _Safe_? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not,” said Beorn.

            “What do you mean?” asked Thorin.

            “These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing,” said Beorn. “And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

            “Oh, well, that’s comforting,” said Kenzi.

            Beorn smiled at her comment. “I don’t like Dwarves. They’re greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

            “We will need food and supplies,” said Gandalf. “And ponies to get them to the forest alive.”

            Beorn nodded his head. “Take what food you need. You have a few days to spare to regain your energy and collect your items. I’ll have ponies for you to use, but I ask only this: return the ponies. When you reach the Mirkwood, release them and send them back to me.”

            Gandalf nodded his head in agreement. Thorin was not happy about spending any more time in the house and not on the road. Beorn nodded his head and headed outside. Bombur and Bofur followed him out to help gather vegetables.

            When Beorn reached the door he turned around, “The girl and her mate can have the extra room down the hall if they wish.” And with the he walked outside, the door closing behind him.

            Kenzi’s face was bright red and Fili had a smirk on his face as he looked over at her. Thorin on the other hand was furious.

            “Kenzi will take the room for the next two nights, the rest of us will remain out here,” said Thorin. “I’m sure she would like the privacy.”

            Kenzi started to argue with him when Fili placed a hand on her arm, “It’s not worth it right now. We still have a long journey ahead of us before we reach The Mountain. Let’s keep things as calm as possible until then. Okay?”

            Kenzi turned her glare on Fili, “If you keep letting him make decisions for you, you might as well take you bead back and find a Dwarrowdam of his liking to take as your bride!” As Kenzi was talking she had undone the braid that Fili had put in her hair and tossed the blue bead back at him. She turned and walked out another door towards the back of the house, slamming it behind her.

            Fili looked down at the bead in his hands. He sighed, he knew Kenzi was right but he didn’t want to cause more problems for them all. Balin walked over to him and clapped a hand on Fili’s shoulder.

            “You know, as much as I hate to admit it, she is right. Thorin isn’t going to be happy unless you do things his way. He may change his mind before this is all over with. But you need to decide if you want to follow Thorin’s orders or follow your heart,” said Balin before walking off.

            Fili sighed again. He knew what he had to do. He turned and walked out the door that Kenzi had stormed out of. When he was outside he found her sitting beside a small pond. She had pulled her boots off and had her feet in the water.

            “What do you want?” she asked when Fili’s shadow fell over her.

            “I wanted to apologize,” he said sitting down next to her. He carefully took off his boots and stuck his feet in the water as well. “You’re right. I don’t need Thorin picking out my bride for me, especially when she isn’t my One. Will you allow me to re-braid your hair?”

            Kenzi turned and looked at him. She was still mad at him, but she relented and nodded her head. Fili smiled at her and put the braid and the bead back in her hair. Fili leaned over and kissed her cheek when he was done.

            “I truly am sorry,” he whispered in her ear.

            “I’m sure you are,” she said.

            “Hello, lovely couple!” shouted Kili as he walked over to the two of them.

            “Brother,” sighed Fili, a little upset that they were interrupted. “What can we help you with?”

            “I figure now is a good time as any to teach my new sister how to fight,” said Kili. “She can’t keep getting by on sheer dumb luck.”

            As much as Fili wanted to argue with his brother, he was right. He turned to look at Kenzi; she had the same look on her face.

            “All right,” said Kenzi standing up. “Teach me how to fight properly,” she said looking at Kili.

            “Or I can show you how,” said Fili.

            “You could, but you might go easy on me,” she said. “And if Kili does something you don’t like you can thump him a good one later on.”

            “All right, lass. That sounds good,” said Fili. “Better watch yourself, brother.”

            Kili rolled his eyes and handed Kenzi her sword. “Arm yourself, sister,” he said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

            After hours of practice Kili finally decided that they were done for the day. Kenzi’s arms were sore and killing her but she had a better understanding of how to handle her sword. Kili promised that they would practice again in the morning after breakfast. Kenzi nodded her head and waved him off as she headed back into the house.

            “You feeling all right, love?” asked Fili as they entered the house.

            “Just sore, is all,” she said. “I could use a nice warm bath after all of that.”

            The words had no sooner left her mouth when one of the many animals roaming around the property bumped into her. She petted the lamb and tried to walk around it. The lamb moved in front of her again, moving her towards the hall. Kenzi tried to move around it again, but once again the lamb blocked her path.

            “I think it’s trying to tell you something, lass,” said Fili.

            “All right little lamb, where are we going?” she asked.

            The lamb ‘baa-ed’ at her before walking down the hall. Kenzi laughed as she followed the lamb down the hall. At the end of the hall the lamb pushed open on of the doors and walked in. Kenzi looked in the room. Along the far wall was a large four-poster bed. Across from the bed was a large fireplace, with a large fire going. And placed on the area rug between the two was a large brass tub filled with steaming water. There was a towel draped over a chair that was sitting nearby and a small table had an assortment of soaps sitting on it as well.

            “It looks like you get your warm bath after all,” said Fili.

            Fili turned and left the room, leaving Kenzi with privacy to undress and have her bath. Kenzi sighed as she quickly disrobed. She laid her sword on the chair and quickly tossed her clothes to the floor. She pulled her hair down from the leather stay and sank into the steaming hot water.

            “Oh, this is heaven,” she whispered before dunking her head under water.

 

* * *

 

            “Where is Kenzi?” asked Bofur.

            “She is having a bath,” said Fili as he sharpens his swords. “One of the animals cornered her and took her to the room down the hall. She’s been down there for quite some time.”

            Bofur nodded his head. “I’m sure she’s enjoying herself. Women folk tend to enjoy that sort of thing.”

            Dwalin chuckled, his own wife liked to enjoy a warm bath a few nights a week. He, himself, had enjoyed a warm bath or two with his wife and could understand how she was feeling. “Might want to tell her that the food is ready.”

            “Yeah, we’re liable to eat it all before she gets out here,” laughed Bofur.

            “I’ll go get her,” said Kili.

            “Sit down,” said Thorin. “If she is hungry she will join us.”

            Fili sighed and put his swords away. He stood and headed down the hall to fetch Kenzi.

            “Fili! I said leave her,” said Thorin.

            “And I’ll not have her go hungry because you’re not happy,” said Fili. “You may not like it, but she is the girl I’m going to marry. Your feelings on it be damned.” Fili turned and continued down the hall ignoring the curses that his Uncle was muttering.

 

* * *

 

            Kenzi had her head leaning on the edge of the tub when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and waited for them to speak. Instead of speaking they knocked again.

            “What?” she shouted to be heard through the door.

            “It’s me, love,” said Fili. “May I enter?”

            Kenzi smiled. “Yes, you may enter.”

            The door opened slowly and Fili walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and walked farther into the room. “Supper will be starting shortly. If we don’t hurry there won’t be anything left to eat.”

            “You’re not looking at me,” she said.

            “I’m trying to give you some privacy,” he said. “It was either me or Kili come and tell you.”

            “I much prefer you to your brother walking in on me in the bath,” she said. “But I probably should get out and eat something. Hand me that towel, please.”

            Fili turned and grabbed the towel from the back of the chair and handed it to her, his head still turned away. Kenzi smiled and grabbed the towel from him as she stood from the bath. She carefully climbed out and dried herself off. The fire helped and kept her from getting cold. She looked around but didn’t see her pile of clothes.

            “Uh, Fili, do you see my clothes anywhere?” she asked. “I tossed them over here by the fire, but they aren’t there.”

            Fili looked around the room but didn’t see her clothes. What he did see was more clothes lying on the bed. “There is some lying on the bed over here.”

            Kenzi looked around him and saw something lying on the bed. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked over to the bed. Fili gasped when she walked into his line of sight. He knew she was a curvy woman, and he had seen many women in his lifetime, but seeing Kenzi in naught but a towel was doing many things to him.

            “Well, shit,” she said.

            “What is it?” asked Fili.

            “It’s a god-damn dress,” she said holding it up to show Fili.

            “You were in a dress while we were at the Hobbit’s house,” said Fili.

            “That’s because what I _was_ wearing…it’s just…never mind,” said Kenzi. “I just don’t like dresses, is all.”

            “It’s not that bad,” said Fili walking over to her. “It is blue, ya know. Matches the bead in your hair,” he said fingering the bead.

            “I’d much rather go to supper in this towel than wear that dress,” said Kenzi. “I’m not going to fit in this dress.”

            “I’ll lock you in this room if you even try to go out there in that towel,” said Fili. “And what do you mean you won’t fit in it.”

            “My chest is too big,” said Kenzi gesturing towards her boobs. “I won’t fit.”

            Fili cleared his throat, “Well, I am going to leave you to get dressed,” he said walking towards the door. “I’ll see you at the table.”

            With that he was through the door and practically running down the hall. When he got back to the main room the entire company had started eating already. He pulled himself up on the benh next to his brother and pulled food onto his own plate.

            “And what took you so long, brother,” chuckled Kili.

            Fili kicked him under the table but didn’t answer him. A few minutes later he heard a door open and close. Kenzi joined them only moments later. She was in the blue dress that had been lying on the bed. He had to agree, she did not fit in the dress. All eyes were on her as she entered the room. Balin, who had been drinking, coughed as he choked on his drink.

            Fili was avoiding looking at her. Every time he did his eyes drifted to her chest. Kili jumped down and helped Kenzi up onto the bench beside Fili.

            “Thanks for the help,” she whispered to him.

            “I…uh…hmm…” said Fili.

            “I told you I wasn’t going to fit,” she said.

            “I see you found the dress,” said Beorn sitting down at the table. “It’s been many years since I’ve had a human guest.”

            “Yes, thank you,” said Kenzi. “But I was wondering when I would be getting _my_ clothes back?”

            “They will be ready for you in the morning,” said Beorn.

            “Thank you,” she said before dishing food onto her plate.

 

* * *

 

            “Get some rest,” said Thorin. “We leave in the morning.”

            The company nodded their agreement and started to settle down for the night. Beorn had already retired for the night, but had made sure that their provisions were ready for them when they were ready to leave. Thorin settled down on his bed roll and was getting ready to fall asleep when he saw Kenzi walk by.

            “Good night,” she said to Kili before he lay down.

            “Night,” he said.

            “Good night,” she said looking at Fili “I’ll see you in the morning.”

            “Or you could see me tonight,” said Fili. “You can stay out here with me.”

            “Or you could come sleep in a real bed,” she said. “The choice is yours.”

            Fili smiled as she turned and walked down the hall. He grabbed his weapons and started to follow her.

            “Fili, I said she would have the room to herself,” said Thorin with his eyes closed.

            “And I believe I told you what you could do with your opinions involving the two of us,” said Fili as he continued down the hall.

            Kenzi had already pulled her dress off and was in a night dress and in bed by the time Fili walked into the room. She smiled as she pulled the covers back for him. Fili laid his weapons down on the other chair in the room. He turned his back to her and started to unlace his boots. Once they were off he quickly unlaced his trousers and let his tunic fall back down. When he turned around Kenzi’s face was bright red.

            “What is it, love?” he asked.

            “Nothing,” she said. “You ready for bed?”

            Fili nodded his head and climbed into the bed with her. He blew out the candle on his side of the bed as she did the same. The only light in the room was coming from the fire. Fili laid there for a few tense moments before he heard Kenzi’s breathing even out signaling she was asleep. It was only then that he was able to fall asleep himself.

* * *

****A/N: This is the first chapter of this story. There are probably going to be around 6 chapters for part 2 as well. Please review and let me know what you think! I've written chapters 2 &3, just need to edit them and then post! Be on the look out for the next chapters! ~Kat**

 


	2. Mirkwood and the Elves

            At first Fili didn’t know what had woken him. He remembered going to bed with Kenzi, and not falling asleep until she had already fallen asleep. The sun was barely shining in the room, so he knew it was still early in the morning, probably too early for the rest of the company to be awake. The he realized what had happened. He looked down and saw that Kenzi had wrapped herself around his torso in the middle of the night. She had her right leg tossed over his left. Her foot was curled under his calf. Her knee was in a very precarious spot. Her right arm was tossed across his torso and her hand was gripping his tunic. Fili’s own arm was wrapped around her, pulling her close.

            It was then that he realized what had woken him. Kenzi’s leg shifted again, her knee rubbing against his crotch. He was hard, and it was becoming painful. He was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the bed without waking her when she stretched and shifted her knee again. Both of them were completely still, barely breathing.

            “I’m just going to…” started Fili.

            “Or you could stay,” said Kenzi.

            “Lass, if I stay in this bed, things are going to happen,” said Fili.

            “And if I want those things to happen?” she asked, shifting her knee again.

            Fili moaned as her knee gently rubbed against his throbbing erection. Kenzi went to move her knee again when Fili grabbed it and rolled them to where he was lying on top of her. He positioned himself with her knees on either side of his hips and rolled his hips into her, rubbing his member against her center. It was Kenzi’s turn to moan.

            Fili leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He ran his hands up her torso to her chest and gently cupped her breasts in his hands. Kenzi pushed up into the touch and moaned again when he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers. Kenzi wrapped her leg up around his hip and pulled him closer, causing them both to moan at the friction it caused.

            “Love…,” Fili said, breathless, “If you don’t want this to happen, tell me now,” he said rolling his hips into her again.

            “Don’t stop,” she said arching up into him.

            Fili’s hands left her chest and went to the bottom of her night dress. He slid them up her thighs, pushing the gown up with it. He could almost see her when there was a loud banging on the door. Fili cursed and stopped his movement.

            “Breakfast is on the table! We are leaving shortly after that!” shouted Thorin. “If you’re not out there when we pack up, you will be left behind!”

            They listened as his boots scuffed down the hall. Fili dropped his head to rest at the base of Kenzi’s neck. His hands were still on her hips under her night dress.

            “Maybe another time, then,” she said. “While I don’t think he would mind if I got left behind, he would probably hate himself later if her left you behind. Especially with me.”

            Fili groaned, but agreed. He relinquished his hold on Kenzi, but not before kissing her one more time. The both got dressed quickly and quietly. True to his word Kenzi’s clothes had been returned to her. She had just pulled on her boot when there was another knock at the door.

            “Come on, then! Time to get up! Bombur will eat it all if you don’t get out there!” shouted Kili.

            Fili jerked the door open and looked at his brother.

            “Bout time you two got up,” said Kili strolling into the room. “Breakfast is being put out now. Bombur is likely to eat it all before we get out there.”

            “But, Thorin came by not twenty minutes ago telling us breakfast was ready,” said Kenzi.

            Kili looked between the two of them for a moment. “So that’s why he is in a mood already this morning.”

            “What are you talking about?” asked Fili.

            “Balin said that Thorin was up before anyone else this morning. Said he kept pacing back and forth before he disappeared down the hall. By the time he came back the rest of the company was awake. Said he had a sour look on his face, too,” said Kili.

            “That’s it!” shouted Kenzi as she left the room.

            The company was enjoying a relatively subdued breakfast when Kenzi came storming into the room, Fili and Kili right behind her. Kili had a large grin on his face while Fili looked slightly worried. When Thorin turned around to see why everyone had gone quiet he was met with Kenzi’s hand across his face.

            “You rat bastard!” shouted Kenzi.

            Dwalin made to move between the two of them when Fili grabbed Kenzi and pulled her away from his Uncle. Thorin just stood there staring at her.

            “And what, pray tell, was that for?” asked Thorin.

            “Are you completely incapable of being happy for your nephew?!” she shouted. “Or is it because you are _King Under the Mountain_ that everyone has to listen to you and do as you say, their own happiness be damned?!”

            “Kenzi, I think you should calm down,” whispered Fili in her ear.

            “Calm down!? You want me to calm down but you’re okay with him walking all over you!?” she shouted.

            “Kenzi, he is our king,” said Dori.

            “Really? Because he’s acting like a petulant child who isn’t getting his way!” she said.

            Thorin said nothing during her tirade. He was caught off guard when she had smacked him. But listening to her yell and scream was wearing on his nerves.

            “You listen here, girl,” he said pointing a finger at her. “If we succeed in reclaiming this mountain then I _will_ be King. And my word will be law! And if you plan to stay within my halls, whether I am happy about it or not, then you will do as I say!”

            “Then I won’t be staying within your halls, oh Great King,” she said with a mock bow. “Because I will not serve a man who is too stubborn to be happy for his only family.”

            Thorin was getting madder by the moment. He was about to reply when Gandalf finally spoke up.

            “I believe it is time we made our way,” he said. “Beorn has the ponies saddled up and ready to go.”

            Thorin grumbled but was ready to get on the road again. Hopefully both of their tempers would calm down before they exploded. The company finished breakfast in quiet before collecting their personal belonging, what little they still had, and headed outside.

            Out front Beorn was standing with 13 ponies and a horse for Gandalf. The dwarves quickly tied their things to the ponies before mounting up on them. Fili pulled Kenzi over to the pony he was going to use. As she made to climb up he stopped her.

            “Please, remember that we still have a long way to go before we get to the mountain. I’m not happy with Thorin, but he is my Uncle and he is my King. I still stand by what I said about going back to Ered Luin after this is over with. But until then we have to spend a large amount of time with him,” he said.

            “Fine, I will play nice,” she said. “ _Only_ if he plays nice.”

            Fili sighed, “Fine, just don’t be the one to start the arguments is all I ask.”

            “Fine,” she said.

            Fili kissed her forehead before helping her up onto the pony before climbing up himself. Once everyone was on their respective pony they turned to head out.

            “Go now, while you have the light,” said Beorn. “Your hunters are not far behind.”

            Gandalf took the lead as they headed off of Beorn’s property. Kenzi held on as best she could as they galloped across the open plains. They had been riding only a few hours when they reached the edge of a large forest.

            Gandalf dismounted and walked towards an opening in the Trees. “The Elven Gate,” he said as he walked through the gate. “Here lies our path through Mirkwood.”

            “No sign of the Orcs,” said Dwalin looking around. “We have luck on our side.”

            “Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master,” said Gandalf.

            The dwarves grumbled and complained but Kenzi looked around. She spotted the large bear on the mountain range not far from them. Beorn had been watching them.

            “This forest feels…sick,” said Bilbo dismounting and walking towards Gandalf. “As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”

            “Not unless we go 200 miles north,” said Gandalf. “Or twice that distance south.”

            Gandalf continued along the path slowly as the dwarves took everything off the ponies and divided them between everyone. Nori was starting to unsaddle the horse when Gandalf came back out.

            “Not my horse! I need it!” he said walking over.

            Everyone stopped to look at him.

            “You’re not leaving us?” asked Bilbo.

            “I would not do this unless I had to,” said Gandalf. “You’ve changed, Bilbo Baggins. You’re not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

            “I was going to tell you,” he said. “I…I found something in the Goblin tunnels.”

            “Found what? What did you find?” asked Gandalf.

            After a moment or two Bilbo finally answer him, “My courage. I found my courage.”

            “Well, good. That’s good. You’ll need it,” he said before walking away. “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.”

            Thorin nodded his head as Gandalf mounted his horse. “This is not the Greenwood of old,” said Gandalf. “The very air in the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path, never leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.”

            “Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day,” said Thorin taking the lead and heading into the forest. “This is our one chance to find the hidden door.

 

* * *

 

            They continued slowly through the forest, making sure to stay on the path. As they walked Kenzi noticed some spider webs in the trees, she rubbed her head but continued walking, holding onto Fili’s hand.

            “Air, I need air,” said Bofur.

            “My head, it’s swimming,” said Oin. “What’s happening?”

            “Keep moving,” said Thorin walking towards the front of the line. “Nori, why have we stopped?”

            “The path, it’s disappeared,” he said pointing to the large crater in front of them.

            “What’s going on?” asked Dwalin.

            “We’ve lost the path,” said Thorin. “All of you, look. Look for the path!”

            The dwarves searched all over for the path but were having no luck. Kenzi’s head was starting to give her more problems the longer they looked for the path. She was sitting next to Bilbo when he reached over to the spider web and flicked it. She reached over and placed her hand on his. He set his hand down and she removed her own. When she went to rub her head again Bilbo reached over and flicked the web again.

            “No, spiders are attracted to vibrations in their webs,” she said. “That’s how they know they’ve caught something.”

            “Spiders are small,” said Dwalin. “Not much harm they are going to do to us.”

            Kenzi shook her head and stood up to continue walking in search of the path. Thorin was complaining about the forest as she passed him and found Fili. As they were walking Ori stopped and picked something up.

            “Look,” he said.

            “A tobacco pouch,” said Dori taking it from him. “There’s dwarves in these woods.”

            “Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less,” said Bofur taking the pouch from Dori. “This is exactly the same as mine.”

            “Because it is yours,” said Bilbo. “Do you understand? We are going around in circles, we are lost.”

            “We are not lost. We keep heading east,” said Thorin.

            “But which way is east? We’ve lost the sun,” said Oin.

            Bilbo was muttering to himself about the sun while the dwarves started shoving each other and arguing.

            “What was that?” said Thorin trying to listen. “Quiet! All of you! We’re being watched.”

            Bilbo took it upon himself to climb to the top of the trees to try and find the sun. Kenzi was sitting on the ground holding her head as the dwarves continued to argue. Fili crouched down in front of her and grabbed her face.

            “What is it, love?” he asked.

            “We’re in danger,” she gasped out at him. “We have to keep moving.”

            “I know, love, we will,” he said.

            “No, now!” she shouted at him. “Spiders!”

            “Shut it, lass. There aren’t any spiders in this forest that can cause us any harm!” shouted Dwalin. “I’ve done told you this!”

            Just then a large spider dropped down from the trees and snatched Dwalin up. Kenzi screamed as more of them dropped down and started snatching up the rest of the company. She was standing up, getting ready to run away, when one of them grabbed her. Her vision went cloudy for a few moments before everything went black. The last thing she heard was Fili screaming her name.

 

* * *

 

            Kenzi was woken up by a rocking motion. She opened her eyes to see the forest canopy swaying along as she moved. She could also see the bottom half of a face and blond hair. But that hair didn’t belong to Fili.

            “Fili…” she murmured, trying to sit up.

            The body said something to her, but she didn’t understand him. She tried again to sit up, calling out for Fili again as she did so. She could hear Fili shouting for her, but she couldn’t find him. The world around her started to lighten up as the sun started to shine through the trees more. They soon entered through a door way and she was passed off to another person. As she was carried away she could see the dwarves being led somewhere else. She cried out to Fili again as she disappeared past another door. Before she could cry out again her world went black again.

 

* * *

 

            Kenzi woke again when something wet was placed upon her head. She jerked away from it, and found herself in a large bed. She looked to her left to find an Elven woman with a bowl of water on her lap and a rag in her hand.

            “You must lie still,” she said. “You need to recover your strength. The king wishes to see you when you are well.”

            “What of my companions?” she asked. “Where are they?”

            “The dwarves?” she asked. “They are in the dungeons. That is why the king wishes to speak with you.”

            “Then take me to him,” said Kenzi pushing off the covers and climbing out of bed.

            “You must rest,” she said again. “You were attacked by the spiders in the forest.”

            “The goddamned spiders!” shouted Kenzi before grabbing her head. “Take me to the king, now!”

            The woman nodded her head before setting aside the bowl and leading Kenzi from the room to the large throne room.

            “The woman, as you requested,” she said before bowing and leaving them alone.

            Thranduil looked down from his throne at the woman before him. He was told that a human had been found with the dwarves when the hunting party had returned. Aside from having dwarves in his forest, having a woman with them was unheard of.

            “Why were you traveling with the Dwarves?” he asked.

            “That is my business,” she said. “Why do you have them locked up?”

            “That is my business,” he said with a smirk. “Do you wish to join them?”

            “What I wish you will not grant,” she said.

            “What is wrong with your head?” he asked. “You have rubbed it many times in the short while you have been in my presence.”

            “And if I tell you, then what?” she asked. “Will you let the Dwarves go?”

            “No, but I will not throw you in with them,” he said.

            “According to Lord Elrond, the Valar have removed my memories,” she said. “When something happens or I try to remember something my head starts to hurt. Depending on what is going on it may cause me to pass out from the pain.”

            “And why are you so special to the Valar?” asked Thranduil.

            “Well, if I knew that I would have my memories, now wouldn’t I,” she said.

            “We are having a feast tonight,” he said. “You will be my guest. A dress will be left for you in your rooms to change into.”

            With that a guard walked over and led her from the room and back towards the room she had been in. As she was walking she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked again and saw the Dwarves running in the shadows.

            “I need to relieve myself and it can’t wait until I’m back in my rooms,” she said.

            The guard sighed but pointed her towards a door at the end of the hall. Luckily for her it was in the direction that the Dwarves were running. As she neared the door she stopped and turned quickly, punching the Elf in the crotch, knocking him to his knees. When he was on his knees she landed a punch on his face, knocking him over.

            “Sometimes it helps to be short,” she said before taking off after the Dwarves.

            As she neared them she could hear Fili shouting about finding her. Thorin was telling him that they didn’t have time to search for her, lest they be caught and thrown back in the dungeons. When she finally caught up to them, they were in the store room.

            “Nice to know how you really feel about me,” she said before running over to Fili.

            Fili pulled her in close and kissed her square on the mouth.

            “Right,” said Bilbo. “Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly.”

            “Are you mad?!” said Dwalin. “They’ll find us.”

            “No, no, they won’t,” said Bilbo. “Please, please, you must trust me.”

            “Do as he says,” said Thorin.

            The Dwarves murmured as they started to climb into the barrels. Fili jumped into one and Kili helped Kenzi into the same barrel. Soon all of them were in barrels. Bilbo grabbed the handle and released the barrels down the trap door and into the water below. Kenzi tried her hardest not to scream as the barrel dropped and hit the water. Cold water splashed up into the barrel as it righted itself. Thorin was holding the barrels in place waiting on Bilbo. Bilbo suddenly fell through the trap door.

            “Well done, Master Baggins,” he said before letting go of the rocks and letting the barrels continue down the river.

            The barrels bounced and rocked and bumped into each other as they traveled down the rapids of the river. Suddenly they heard a horn and saw Elves running towards them. Fili shoved Kenzi back into the barrel as the Elves got closer.

            “NO!” shouted Thorin as the gates in front of them closed.

            Suddenly the Elf that closed the gate fell over backward with an arrow in his chest. Then an Orc jumped over the stone wall.

            “Stay in the barrel!” Fili said to Kenzi.

            The Orcs started to descend on the Dwarves. Kili jumped out of his barrel and made towards the lever to open the gate. As he was running towards the lever one of the Orcs shot him in the leg with a black arrow. He succeeded in opening the gate, the barrels going over the small waterfall.

            “Kili!” shouted Fili as Kili rolled over the edge and dropped down into his barrel.

            As the barrels continued down the river both Elves and Orcs chased after them. Kenzi barely missed being hit with and arrow as it pierced the side of the barrel.

 

* * *

 

            “Anything behind us?” shouted Thorin.

            “Not that I can see,” replied Balin.

            “I think we’ve outrun the Orcs,” said Bofur, spitting water out of his mouth.

            “Not for long. We’ve lost the current,” said Thorin.

            “Bombur’s half drowned,” said Dwalin.

            “Make for the shore,” said Thorin.

            The Dwarves paddled their way over to the shore and climbed out. Fili helped Kenzi from the barrel before rushing to help Kili out of his. Kili only walked a few feet before he collapsed. He held a cloths to the bloody wound. Bofur had crouched down in front of him.

            “I’m fine. It’s nothing,” said Kili.

            “On your feet,” said Thorin.

            “Kili’s wounded. His leg needs binding,” said Fili.

            Kenzi crouched down next to Kili and moved his hand to look at the wound.

            “There is an Orc pack on our tail, we keep moving,” said Thorin.

            “To where?” asked Balin.

            Kili hissed and Kenzi pressed a new cloth to the wound to try and staunch the bleeding. Oin dropped down beside her to take a look as well.

            “To the mountain, we’re close,” said Bilbo.

            “A lake lies between us and that mountain,” said Balin. “We’ve no way to cross it.”

            “So we go around,” said Bilbo.

            “The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight,” said Dwalin. “We’ve no weapons to defend ourselves.”

            “Bind his leg, quickly,” said Thorin.

            Kenzi kept her comments to herself, knowing that they needed to keep moving. She pulled her shirt up and quickly ripped a few stripped off of it. She handed them to Oin who started to wrap them around Kili’s leg. She smiled at Kili as Oin tightened the makeshift bandage and tying a knot.

            As Oin finished binding Kili’s leg a man walked up behind them, bow drawn back ready to fire. Dwalin jumped in between the man and Ori. The man fired his arrow, piercing the log that Dwalin had in his hands. Kili picked up a rock, planning to throw it at the man. He turned quickly and shot it out of Kili’s hand.

            “Do it again, and you’re dead,” said the man.


	3. Laketown

_As Oin finished binding Kili’s leg a man walked up behind them, bow drawn back ready to fire. Dwalin jumped in between the man and Ori. The man fired his arrow, piercing the log that Dwalin had in his hands. Kili picked up a rock, planning to throw it at the man. He turned quickly and shot it out of Kili’s hand._

_“Do it again, and you’re dead,” said the man._

* * *

 

            “Excuse me,” said Balin. “But, uh, you’re from Lake-town, if I’m not mistaken.”

            The man turned his arrow on Balin, but Balin kept talking.

            “That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?”

            The man lowered his bow and turned and walked away. “What makes you think I would help you?” he asked as he loaded empty barrels onto the barge.

            “Those boots have seen better days,” said Balin. “As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many barins?”

            “A boy and two girls,” said the man.

            “And your wife, I imagine she’s a beauty,” said Balin.

            “Aye. She was,” said the man.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” started Balin.

            “Oh, come on, one,” said Dwalin. “Enough with the niceties.”

            “What’s your hurry?” asked the man looking at Dwalin.

            “What’s it to you?” replied Dwalin.

            “I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands,” said the man.

            “We are but simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills,” said Balin.

            “Simple Merchants, you say?” said the man.

            “We need food, supplies, weapons,” said Thorin. “Can you help us?”

            The man looked down at the barrels he was loading onto the barge. “I know where these came from.”

            “What of it?” said Thorin.

            “I don’t know what business you had with the Elves,” he said. “But I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in iron before risking the wrath of King Thranduil,” he said tossing the rope a shore.

            Balin looked to Thorin. “Offer him more,” said Thorin.

            “I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen,” said Balin.

            “Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler,” said Bard.

            “For which we would pay double,” said Balin.

            The man stood up at looked over the group before him. He needed the money that was for sure. Life as a bargeman didn’t pay well. He finally relented and let them aboard the boat.

 

* * *

 

             Kenzi was huddled next to Fili as they crossed the lake. Balin had asked everyone to hand over what money they had so they could pay Bard. Fili pulled the pouch from his side and handed it over, keeping an eye on Kili. Kili quickly tossed his at Balin.

            “Watch out!” said Bofur

            Bard steered the boat around the large stone column in the water.

            “What are you trying to do, drown us?” said Thorin looking at Bard.

            “I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf,” said Bard. “If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.”

            “Oh, I’ve had enough of this lippy Lakeman,” said Dwalin. “I saw we throw him over the side and be done with it.”

            “Bard. His name is Bard,” said Bilbo.

            “How do you know?” asked Bofur.

            “Uh, I asked him,” said Bilbo.

            “I don’t care what he calls himself. I don’t like him,” said Dwalin.

            “We do not have to like him,” said Balin. “We simply have to pay him,” he said counting out coins. “Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets.”

            “How do we know he won’t betray us?” asked Dwalin.

            “We don’t,” said Thorin.

            “There’s just a wee problem,” said Balin. “We’re ten coins short.”

            “Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have,” said Thorin.

            “Don’t look at me,” he said. “I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…” he said trailing off.

            The dwarves were all standing, except Kili and Kenzi, looking at the mountain as they passed by.

            “Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it,” said Gloin handing over his money.

            “The money, quick. Give it to me,” said Bard walking over.

            “We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before,” said Thorin.

            “If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guards ahead,” said Bard.

            “Listen to him, Thorin. You may not like him, but I’m sure he knows what he’s doing,” said Kenzi rubbing her head.

            “I’ll not take advice from you,” he said.

            “And yet, every time I’ve gotten one of these blasted headaches I’ve not been wrong,” she said. “Now shut it and pay the man.”

            Thorin grumbled something but handed over the money. Bard instructed them to climb back into the barrels. A few of the dwarves started complaining as they climbed back into the barrels. Fili helped Kili into one of the barrels before climbing into another. Kenzi stood up and started to climb into the barrel with him. Bard walked over and lifted her up and into the barrel. She smiled as him and said her thanks before dropping into the tight confines of the barrel with Fili.

            “What’s he doing?” asked Dwalin.

            “He’s talking to someone,” said Bilbo as he looked through a hole in the barrel. “He’s pointing right at us. Now they are shaking hands.”

            “What?” said Thorin.

            “The villain. He’s selling us out,” said Dwalin.

            “No, he’s not,” said Kenzi. “Hope you can hold your breath.”

            “Why?” asked Fili.

            Suddenly fish started falling into the barrels and onto the occupants. Kenzi groaned as one hit her in the face. Fili laughed as more fish filled the barrel.

            “It’s not funny, you ass,” she said. She took one more good breath before the fish filled the rest of the way up.

 

* * *

 

            Kenzi squealed as the barrel she was in was turned on its side. Fili quickly climbed out of the barrel and then pulled her free.

            “You didn’t see them, they were never here,” said Bard handing over a coin to the man standing next to the barge. “The fish you can have for nothing.”

            The dwarves climbed off the barge and waited next to one of the buildings.

            “Quickly, follow me,” said Bard making his way through them to the front.

            “Da!” said a boy walking up to Bard. “Our house, it’s being watched.”

 

* * *

 

            “If you speak of this to anyone I’ll rip your arms off,” said Dwalin sticking his head up out of the toilet.

            The rest of the company slowly made their way out of the toilet with Bain’s help. Kenzi was trying not to vomit as she climbed through the toilet. Fili, while uncomfortable, was trying not to laugh at her. She reached back and smacked him upside the head when she heard him snicker.

            “Da, why are there climbing out of our toilet?” asked Sigrid.

            “Will they bring us luck?” asked Tilda.

            “Find something for the girl to wear,” said Bard. “Get them something to clean up with.”

            Sigrid nodded her head and went to her room to find something for Kenzi. Kenzi nodded her thanks and followed Sigrid up the stairs to the room she shared with her sister. Once she was dressed she rejoined the company and sat by the fire.

            “They may not be the best fit, but they will keep you warm,” said Bard and Tilda passed out blankets and clothes to the Dwarves.

            “A Dwarvish windlance,” said Thorin as he looked out the window.

            “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” said Bilbo walking over to him.

            “He has,” said Balin walking over. “The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the City rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon’s hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced a dragon’s hide,” said Balin. “And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand.”

            “Had the aim of Men been true that day much would have been different,” said Thorin.

            “You speak as if you were there,” said Bard.

            “All Dwarves know the tale,” said Thorin.

            “Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon,” said Bain. “He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.”

            “That’s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more,” chuckled Dwalin.

            “You took our money. Where are the weapons?” asked Thorin.

            “Wait here,” said Bard.

            “Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn,” said Thorin.

            “Durin’s Day falls the morn after next,” said Balin. “We must reach the mountain before then.”

            “And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?” asked Kili.

            “Then this quest has been for nothing.

            Bard walked back in then and laid a large rolled up tarp on the table. He unwrapped it and the Dwarves pulled a few of the items from it.

            “What is this?” asked Thorin.

            “Pike hook, made from an old harpoon,” said Bard.

            “And this?” asked Kili.

            “A crowbill, we call it,” said Bard. “Fashioned from a smithy’s hammer. It’s heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life these will serves you better than none.”

            “We paid you for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes,” said Gloin.

            “It’s a joke,” said Bofur tossing the makeshift weapon back on the table.

            The rest of the dwarves followed suit.

            “You won’t find better outside the city armory,” said Bard. “All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.”

            “Thorin, why not take what’s on offer and go?” asked Balin.

            Kenzi saw the look on Bard’s face when he heard Thorin’s name. She had a feeling it did not bode well for them.

            “I’ve made due with less,” said Balin. “So have you. I say we leave now.”

            “You’re not going anywhere,” said Bard.

            “What did you say?” said Dwalin taking it as a challenge.

            “There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town,” said Bard. “You must wait till nightfall.”

            A few of the dwarves sighed at that bit of knowledge. Kenzi looked over and saw Kili sink down on a seat. She walked over to him.

            “Kili, what is it?” she asked. She looked to his leg and saw that he was still bleeding. “Kili, you have to tell someone about this.”

            “No,” he said. “I will be fine.”

            “Kili, you are paler now than when we left the Woodland Realm,” she said. “It is not getting better and you know it.”

            “I said I will be fine,” said Kili. “Please, do not tell anyone.”

            “I don’t like it,” she said. “It’s not fair to the company and especially Fili.”

            “I do not want to be a burden,” he said.

            “You will be a burden if you do not heal,” she said.

            “Kili, get up. We’re going for weapons,” said Thorin.

            Kenzi gave him a glare, but he ignored it and stood to follow his uncle. Bain tried to stop them, but they disappeared down the stairs. Kenzi shook her head and watched the girl’s ready things for supper.

            “The least I can do is help,” she said. “What can I do?”

            Sigrid smiled and the two of them went back to cooking while Tilda finished with the table. Bard came bursting through the door only a few moments later.

            “Da! I tried to stop them,” he said.

            “How long have they been gone?” asked Bard.

            “A few minutes at most,” said Bain.

 

* * *

 

            It wasn’t long after Bard left to find the dwarves that there was a commotion going on outside the house. Kenzi stood up and looked out the window and saw that the Dwarves were being led through the town by guards and the rest of the town was following them.

            “Shit!” she said running towards the door and down the stairs.

            She pushed her way through the crowd as best she could to get to the front and to the dwarves. She tried pushing through the row of guards and one of them pushed her backwards into the crowd. Luckily for her, Fili did not see this. She stomped on the guard’s food and pushed past him and ran over to Fili. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

            “What are you doing here?” he asked. “You should’ve stayed at the house!”

            “What is the meaning of this?” asked the Master walking out of his house.

            “We caught them stealing weapons, sire,” said Braga.

            “Ah,” said the Master. “Enemies of the state, eh?”

            “A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire,” said Alfrid.

            “Hold your tongue,” said Dwalin. “You do not know to who you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror!”

            “We are the Dwarves of Erebor,” said Thorin walking forward. “We have come to reclaim out homeland.”

            “Aw, shit. This isn’t going to end well,” said Kenzi.

            “Why do you say that, love?” asked Fili. “This could be what we need.”

            She pointed to her head and gave him a look. Fili just smiled and kissed the side of her head.

            “I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems,” said Thorin. “This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!”

            “Death! That is what you will bring upon us!” said bard making his way through the crowd. “Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all.”

            “You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: If we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain,” said Thorin. “You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!”

            “All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale!?” shouted Bard. “Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm!? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!”

            “Now, now!” said the Master. “We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast.”

            “It’s true, sire,” said Alfrid. “We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot. Each missing its mark.”

            “You have no right. No right to enter that mountain,” said Bard walking up to Thorin.

            “I have the only right,” said Thorin before turning to face the Master. “I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?”

            “I say unto you, welcome! And thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!” said the Master of the town.

            The people around them shouted and rejoiced at the prospect of having money flowing through the town again. Kenzi shook her head. The Master invited the Dwarves to a large party put on by the town, rather quickly but there was food and booze involved which made it all better. Kenzi stayed by Fili the whole night, even when it was time for them to get to sleep. She kept an eye on Kili as well. He still hadn’t told anyone about his leg and she was starting to worry about it more. She told him as much when she wished him a good night.

 

* * *

 

            The next morning the company started to get ready. Their clothes had been brought to them and dried. They dressed quickly and headed for the main dock in the town.

            “You do know we are one short? Where is Bofur?” asked Bilbo as they made their way through the town.

            “If he is not here then we will leave him behind,” said Thorin.

            “We’ll have to. If we are to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays,” said Balin.

            The Dwarves started to climb on to the barge boat. Fili turned to look at Kenzi. She had decided the night before that she would not come with them on this part of the journey. She knew she would be too much of a burden. He kissed her one last time before he climbed on the boat, Kili following behind him.

            “Not you,” said Thorin stopping Kili. “We must travel at speed and you will slow us down.”

            “What are you talking about?” said Kili. “I’m coming with you.”

            “Not now,” said Thorin.

            “I’m going to be there when that door is opened,” said Kili. “When we first look upon the halls of our father’s, Thorin.”

            “Kili, stay here,” said Thorin. “Rest. Join us when you’re healed.”

            Thorin turned and climbed onto the boat as the last of weapons were loaded on.

            “I’ll stay with the lad,” said Oin. “My duty lies with the wounded.”

            “Uncle,” said Fili looking at Thorin. “We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him.”

            “Fili,” said Kili.

            “I will carry him, if I must,” said Fili.

            “One day you will be king and you will understand,” said Thorin. “I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even with my own kin.”

            Kenzi watched all of this from where she stood next to Kili. Oin was looking at Kili’s leg when Fili jumped out of the boat.

            “Fili, don’t be a fool,” said Thorin grabbing his arm. “You belong with the company.”

            “I belong with my brother,” said Fili before walking over to Kenzi and Kili.

            The horns started playing and the Master sent them off. They pushed off from the dock just as Bofur came running out on the dock. He watched as the boat moved down the canal. He turned and saw Oin, Fili, Kili, and Kenzi standing off to the side.

            “Ha. So you missed the boat as well?” he asked.

            “No, Kili was made to stay behind because of his wound,” said Kenzi. “Fili and Oin chose to stay behind with him.”

            “Kili?! Kili?!” shouted Fili as he caught Kili before he fell over.

            Fili and Oin gathered him up. “What do we do now?”

            “Find Bard,” said Kenzi.

            “I doubt he’d help us,” said Kili.

            “Don’t count your chickens before your eggs hatch,” said Kenzi grabbing Kili’s face. “We find Bard.”

 

* * *

 

            Bofur was the first one to the door. He started pounding on it. The door finally opened with bard on the other side.

            “No. I’m done with Dwarves, go away,” said Bard closing the door.

            “No! No, no! Please!” said Bofur trying to keep it open. “No one will help us. Kili’s sick, he’s very sick.”

            “Please, Bard,” said Kenzi. “We would not come to you if we did not think you would help.”

            Bard sighed and let them into the house.


	4. Laketown and the Coming Dragon

They got Kili into the house and laid out on one of the beds. Kenzi stepped back as Fili tried to keep Kili from messing with the wound. Oin was looking at the wound and Bofur brought over a bowl of hot water.

“Can you not do something?” asked Fili.

“I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever,” said Oin.

“I have nightshade. I have feverfew,” said Bard pulling out various bottles of herbs.

“They are of no use to me. Do you have any kingsfoil?” asked Oin.

“No, it’s a weed,” said Bard. “We feed it to the pigs.”

“Pigs? Weed. Right,” said Bofur. He turned and pointed at Kili before saying, “Don’t move,” then he was running out the door in search of the herb.

Fili dipped the sponge he had in his hand in cool water, trying to get his brother’s fever down. Kenzi was pacing back and forth as she watched helplessly. Bard watched her watching the Dwarves.

“Is he your beloved?” asked Bard.

“No, but his brother is,” she said. “And there is nothing I can do to fix Kili or calm Fili,” she said looking at Bard. “Thank you again for helping us.”

Bard just nodded his head. It was a fever that took his own beloved. He grabbed the bottles of herbs and put the back on the shelf. Kenzi sighed and sunk down on the bench next to his daughters. Sigrid was sewing old clothes back together, hoping to get another season out of them, while Tilda was working on her own stitching, which she was doing begrudgingly.

* * *

There was a rumbling sound and the house started to shake. Dirt fell from the ceiling and everyone stopped and looked around. Kenzi was having a bad feeling about the Company. There was only one thing she could think of that would make the ground quake this close to the mountain.

“Da?” said Sigrid looking over to her father.

“It’s coming from the mountain,” said Bain.

“You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here,” said Fili walking over to Bard. “Take Kenzi as well.”

“And go where? There is nowhere to go,” said Bard.

“Are we going to die, Da?” asked Tilda.

“No, darling,” said Bard, tears in his eyes.

“The dragon, it’s going to kill us,” said Tilda.

Bard looked at his children and the reached up towards the rafters. He grabbed hold of something and pulled. He brought down a Black Arrow that had been hanging, hidden in plain sight.

“Not if I kill it first,” said Bard. “Look after the children. Keep them safe,” he said looking towards Kenzi.

Kenzi nodded her head as Bard quietly made his way out of the house. Bain looked to Kenzi before following his father out of the house.

* * *

 

Sigrid finished what she was doing and walked out to the small platform outside her door. She looked around but didn’t see anyone. She could hear movement, and thought it was her father.

“Da? Is that you, Da?” she said looked around.

She stood there for a moment or two longer before sighing and turning back towards her house. Kenzi was sitting on the bench when they heard a creaking sound from the roof. Oin had looked up at the ceiling and then they heard Sigrid scream before backing into the house trying to close the door. Suddenly the door was forced open and an Orc was standing in the door. Oin threw something at it as another came dropping through the ceiling behind Kenzi. Kenzi screamed and jumped up. Another Orc forced his way through the door, knocking Sigrid over. She fell onto the bench before rolling under the table. Kenzi grabbed Tilda and forced her under the table as well. Just as Kenzi was climbing under the table herself Fili came running past her, rushing the Orc. More Orcs were joining the fight. It was clear that they were outnumbered. Suddenly Tauriel and Legolas came bursting through the door, dispatching Orcs left and right.

“You killed them all,” said Bain standing up.

“There are others,” said Legolas walking out the door. “Tauriel. Come.”

Tauriel looked at Legolas before turning her gaze back to Kili. Oin was kneeling over him.

“We’re losing him,” he said.

Legolas called her name once more before taking off after the Orcs. Tauriel moved towards the door, but didn’t follow. She grabbed her knives, ready to fight who or whatever was coming up the stairs. It was then she saw it was another Dwarf. In his hands was an herb.

“Athelas,” she said taking it from him. “Athelas.”

“What are you doing?” asked Bofur watching her hold tight to the plant.

“I’m going to save him,” she said before turning and going back into the house.

Tauriel stripped the plant from the stems into a bowl of hot water that Tilda was holding. Oin, Bofur and Fili had moved Kili to the table and were trying to hold him down. Kenzi was standing at his head, trying to keep him still. She was whispering soothing words to him, but he was losing focus on everything. If they didn’t hurry he would be lost to them.

“Hold him down,” said Tauriel walking over to his wounded leg. She started chanting something in Elvish as she rubbed the paste into the wound. Fili had a tight grip on his brother’s upper half trying to keep him still.

Sigrid came over and grabbed his other leg to keep him from kicking someone. She called out to her sister to come help her. Kili cried out as she pushed the herb paste into the wound. Fili stared in awe as Tauriel continued to chant. Kenzi was supporting Kili’s head. When she was done, Tauriel took strips of cloth and started to wrap up Kili’s leg. Kenzi took one of the wet cloths and dabbed it across his forehead. Oin and Fili stepped away towards the kitchen.

“I’ve heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine,” said Oin. “That was a privilege to witness.”

“Tauriel,” whispered Kili.

“Lie still,” she said looking over at him.

“You cannot be her. She is far away,” said Kili. “She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream,” he said reaching for her hand. “Do you think she could have loved me?”

Tauriel started to say something but Kili lost consciousness again. Kenzi looked up at Tauriel when the ground started to shake again. Tilda grabbed her doll as the rest of the company looked towards the sky. Kenzi saw it, a small speck at first, but quickly it was becoming larger and larger. The rest of the town had spotted it as well. As soon as Smaug was at the edge of the town he rained down fire on them.

“Fili, what do we do?” asked Kenzi.

Fili turned to look at her, she had fear written all over her face. With no answer he grabbed her and kissed her hard. Kenzi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“I love you,” she whispered.


End file.
